paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blizzards birthday
The bell rang and kids rushed to fill the streets. Blizzard sat by his empty food bowl that had been gulped down in sheer excitement as he anxiously waited for his owner to arrive. "He's late" Blizzard thought, "its summer, so what could he being be doing other than looking at a screen everyday? He's never been the charming kind so its not because of a girl." A few more minutes passed by, but to blizzard it was like a few eons. At last, Duncan was finally home! "Finally", blizzard said "finally your home, why were you late?" He just new he was looking for a cake. "Well, I bought some new games." There was a wrestling one, a racing one and a shooting one. "Don't you remember what day it is?" Said blizzard with a worried look. "The first day of summer" said Duncan. "But you said we would, you know, the watchamallacallit, whatever, you said you'd take me there."said blizzard "What for?" "Because its…you forgot didn't you?" "Maybe I did cause I have no idea what your talking about." "Sorry for asking!" Blizzard said nonchalantly and walked outside. He was half mad and half sad. (Scene change: Paw patrol logo) "I can't believe he forgot my birthday!" Said a cold blizzard. He looked up and saw Katie and Calli in a (the thing I can't remember, snow lift? I'm gonna go with that) snow lift. Blizzard started to gather snow in his paws. He started counting In his head "1, 2…3" and chunked the snowball at Katie. It hit their seat and scared calli, who jumped out when the snowball hit them. Calli swiped at blizzard, but he dodged and nudged her away. "What did I do?" Said blizzard with a smirk on his face. Calli stomped on the snow and then pointed to the snow lift. "That wasn't me." Blizzard again some what laughing. "That wasn't very nice." Said Katie behind the two. "well I'm not a very nice dog." "Well you shouldn't throw things at people." "Sorry, I'm to busy to be caring." "WATCH OUT!" "huh?" Blizzard looked behind him very fast. "Woah" Blizzard moved out of the way "Who was that?" Said blizzard. He started sniffing the air. "It smells like -" BAM! Blizzard had just been clonked in the side of his ribs. "Are you okay?" Said a worried Jake. "Aside from… being…winded, yes, but that hurt like ��." "Sorry, dude. Me and everest were just snow boarding and there you were" "Next time could you not ram into someone?" "who are you?" Said everest. "Blizzard and you must be liver-lover?" "I prefer everest." "by the way, guess what day it is." "Your birthday?" Said Katie "Yes" "I was on my way to see tundra." "oh?" Blizzard said with a whimper. "Um, you can come to. If she'll want you to?" "That's okay…i was going to do something else planned. And they probably won't want me to come." "Okay, well bye" "Bye" and then blizzard trailed off to adventure bay. (Scene change: paw patrol logo) This story has been discontinued